This invention relates to a container.
In GB-A-2129401 there is disclosed a stacking/nesting container which has a flap hingedly attached to each of two opposed side walls. The flaps are pivotable between one position in which they allow a further container to nest inside the first container, and another position in which they can support the further container upon the first container.
A similar type of container is disclosed in GB-A-2149759, U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,659 and FR-A-2296571.
Another type of container is disclosed in GB-A-2177377. According to this specification a hinged flap is mounted at each corner of the container. In total there are four flaps each of which is pivotable between one position in which they allow a further container to be nested inside the first container, and a second position in which they ca support the further container upon the first container.